TLC
by StarTraveler
Summary: Alec has had an exhausting day and Magnus helps make it better. Takes place sometime after the season finale.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Randomly popped into my head. Unbeated

***  
Magnus looked up from his book as his boyfriend Alec walked into the loft.

Magnus could see how tired Alec was.

"Hey Mags," Alec bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Even tired Alec was still gorgeous, dark hair and those intense, soulful, dark eyes.

Every time Magnus saw him his breath was taken away.

It had been three months since they had gotten back together, Magnus knew how lucky he was that Alec still wanted to be with him, even after Magnus had been the biggest jerk.

Anger, pride, and fear could've cost him the most important treasure in his life.

Magnus knew they still had some work to do, a lot he himself had to do.

***  
He knew Alec still carried the emotional pain Magnus had inflicted. He remembered the conversation he had overheard that had driven the truth home.

Magnus had been ready to walk with Alec back to the loft and was looking for him, He saw Alec in a hallway with Izzy.

"We're back together, Izzy," Alec said happily.

"I see you're happy, but what happens the next time a crisis occurs? Will he abandon you again? You've done so much apologizing Alec, where are his?"

Magnus felt like he had punched in the gut, Alec had apologized so much, Magnus understood why Alec had kept the truth from him.

I don't deserve that beautiful man; Magnus thought to himself sadly, for once the bitterness was directed at his own self.

Then he heard Izzy say, "I know I'm not anyone who should be giving out life advice after everything I've done, but you should make him work for it, take it slow, I love you, Alec."

"I love you too, Izzy," The smile on Alec's face was beautiful.

Magnus went next to the bar and soon Alec came out, "Walk with me?" Magnus asked.

"Sure," Alec smiled, but Magnus could tell it was a bit guarded.

They walked quietly through the streets, still busy at night.

"Come home with me?" Magnus asked softly.

"We need to go slow," Alec began.

Magnus took Alec's hands, letting the beautiful angel see everything he was feeling in his eyes.

"I know I hurt you so much, I'd take it back in a heartbeat if I could, I know you can't fully trust me yet and I really don't blame you."

"Magnus," Magnus gently put a finger on Alec's lips.

"Let me finish, I love you so much Alec Lightwood, from now on I'll always say it first, and I'll show you how much I love you."

Alec's eyes held tears and some went down his cheeks, "Let's go home and just hold each other."

***  
And they had done just that, they'd made out numerous times, went out on dates, and slept in the same bed.

But it never went further; Magnus would wait for Alec to truly want that step once again.

Magnus got up and gently led Alec to the bedroom, "Get comfortable angel and I'll make you something."

Magnus made Alec his favorite soup and after he was done eating he got undressed except for his boxers.

Magnus felt arousal but he had promised himself to woo Alec right.

He noticed how stiffly Alec moved.

"Roll over and let me help."

Alec did so and Magnus began to massage him, the magic from his fingertips provided gentle heat.

Alec moaned his pleasure, "You deserve it love, for everything you've been through."

Magnus's voice broke at the end; everything I helped put you through. The words weren't spoken but definitely in the air.

Alec turned to him, "Magnus, I forgave you and you forgave me, we are here."

"You shouldn't have," Magnus whispered sadly, "A truly sane person would've told me to take a hike that I deserved, and gone off to find another prospect."

A serious look came to Alec's face and he sat up, "I never have been able to think my usual way whenever you're around and I'm glad, I'm freer than I've ever been."

He kissed Magnus who eagerly returned it, "I want to be with you, no more holding onto the bad, I love you."

Magnus smiled, "And I love you, how about I continue my pampering?"

Alec grinned mischievously, "I've actually developed another ache but not in my back."

Magnus smirked, "I do consider myself in expert in so many areas."

Their bodies enjoyed their reunion as did their souls; they were forever bound, physically, emotionally, and spirituality.

The next day people saw the blissful expression on Alec's face as he went about his day in the institute but asked no questions what so ever.

The glaring looks Jace gave them insured that.

***  
AN: Kind of went all over the place for a bit but I'm largely satisfied with it.


End file.
